


Gnarled Entwined Web

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Racism, Rape, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Lily and Severus fall out had interrupted the fates tapestryThe fight in the Dept of Mysteries was meant to save people in 1996, not in 1976...Something had to be done and someone had to be sent, after all, what would have happened had there been a wiser friend for Lily than those she had? What could have happened to anyone if Hermione was in the seventies and not the nineties?Under a new name, Hermione Katsaros, she navigates being friends with Severus Snape and Lily Evans and being enemy of the Marauders - even though she's a Ravenclaw and not a cute one at that...until Sirius Black's father Orion takes an interest in her well-being inventing a reason she should have the Black patronage Hermione causes more upset.No more so than to Tom Riddle who has an interest in her welfare too...





	Gnarled Entwined Web

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](https://imgur.com/ZfgaYiS)

 Infinite choices … ergo infinite universes – 3RD Doctor Inferno

* * *

 

**Rows of houses that are all the same, yet no one seems to care! - Monkees, Pleasant Valley Sunday.**

* * *

 

** Spinner's Yarn **

 

** Cokeworth: Spinners Yarn Inn: Summer 1976 ** ****

The red-headed girl stood outside the rowdy pub twisting her white, embroidered tunic in her fingers. Since the Factory was closed her father seemed to spend the weekends in the local pub gossiping about the cricket, football, what could be the next stupid thing the Government can do. Anything other than the lives that they live now. Her father was at least laid off with enough from pensions and decent wage packet. Their house was bought and paid for. As her father was Foreman he also managed to wander into another good job as a Supermarket Manager's Assistant at Sainsbury's. Also with good monthly income. However, today was his day off!

Lily was sent by her mum to fetch him home. Excitement bubbled in her heart because Tuney had brought home her boyfriend. A gruff, horrid, man named Vernon, who worked in the family business of Drills. Yet she was stubbornly happy for Tuney right now. Then she frowned at her mother's rather hostile reaction. It seemed Fern Bridget Evans had immediately disliked and disapproved of him straight away. Her father, she noted, was the loudest of all. Swigging back Guinness like there were only two hours left to live. Letting go of her initial fear of entering the _Man's Place_ , she pushed open the doors and entered the Inn with her heart in her throat.

“Remember when tha' John 'ad tried to gerroff work with athletes foot?” a man slapped her father on the back rather good-naturedly.

“Claimed he'd run too far to work every day?”

“Aye,” the man agreed then froze at the sight of the girl saucily dressed in yellow espadrilles, yellow and brown tartan mini-skirts, and an off the shoulder flower embroidered tunic. “Eh, Lass,” he winked. 

Her father, Henry, turned around and smiled: “Hello, our Lil.'”

“Da,” Lily smiled nervously back. “Tuney brought home her boyfriend. She's really upset you aren't there to meet him.”

“So,” a dark, sinister voice said from the shadows of the smoke-filled establishment. “This is yer youngest?”

Henry wrapped his arm around his daughter's waist. For he knew the reputation behind the voice. Fatherly protection surrounded Lily as she hugged in closer to him. Breathing in his old spice scent. That voice amongst the nicotine fog curdled her blood.

“Don' mind the lass, Toby,” one of her father's old work friends said. Mr Vaughan. “She is only 'ere for a few.”

“The lass should mind where she be,” Toby replied. Everyone could hear the creak of a chair as the voice emerged into a gorilla-like man – with cold ice eyes glittering oddly amongst the swirling mists of cigarette smoke, red light glowed in the pupils. The smirk that covered the man's face made Lily's legs quiver beneath her out of fright that was obvious on her blood drained cheeks. “If she does n' wan' ter be looked at she should ne'er come 'ere in tha' sinful clobber.”

Eyes wide with fear, trembling against Henry's tight embrace, Lily gulped as she now recognised the name. Her ex-best friend's tyrannical father. “Go home, luv,” Henry whispered kissing the top of her head. Uncertainty flashed through her eyes as she glanced at her father. Not wanting to leave his sight. “Tell yer ma and sister that I shall be 'ome soon enough.”

“Right, father,” Lily sighed as she reluctantly stepped away from the warmth of her father's embrace. “Just make sure you are there for tea.”

As she left she could hear the snide voice of Tobias Snape sneer: “Your daughter be puttin’ on airs what she oughtn't, Evans, she sounds like them southern softies from London or some such place,” Lily froze in her tracks, awaiting her father's response. Her heart may be pumping blood, but it seemed to end up in her head and pounding through her ears. “Is the North not to yer likin' lass?” 

“Quiet Snape!” Henry hissed. “At least I clothe, feed and love my daughter. The rags your son wears makes me feel sorry for 'im, as fer Eileen; no one’s seen er about for months.” Breathing a sigh of relief, Lily was almost out of the pub when her father carried on: “And there ain't nowt wrong wi' betterin' yerself, Snape.”

“I don't like your insinuations, Evans,” Tobias Snape sneered. “At least the rags cover me lad's body, you ought to make sure your Lil' goes about more dressed than that. Mustn't mek honest folk think on her as street goods!” 

Henry was almost going to throw the man a punch, but Tobias sneered once more as he got up and puffed some smoke in Henry's face. “You best leave, Snape before I bar you from here for life,” the Publican said calmly.

Roving nasty eyes up and down his former boss, Tobias Snape continued in his nasty tone: “Don' ye fret, George,” his eyes glittered oddly as if an idea had just occurred to him. “I'm leavin',” with that, he calmly sauntered out into the bright heat.

Tobias grinned. He timed that brilliantly. He put the fag between his teeth and smirked as he watched Lily Evans walk around the corner. Youthful hips swayed in that delicious short skirt. So short it should be a belt, Tobias tutted, still I'm not complaining. My but what a tasty dish, he tilted his head to the side, the lass needs seeing too. Once he was sure his son was too dumb to know how to do so. Quietly, he followed her, making sure to always find shady spots to hide. No wonder his worthless son liked this bit of strumpet. His eyes roved down to her shapely legs, contemplating the bounce of her step, and the smirk grew, perky too. What was to stop him from grabbing her now? He looked around and proceeded to speed up his pace to catch up with her along the canal path. Timing it perfectly to when she passed by a particularly shady bush lined part of the path. Diverting his steps so he was behind the bushes, he waited until she was nearly at the steps that would take her back to the main thoroughfare, on her way home.

 Before Lily had time to think she felt a hand clamp around her wrist. Eyes wide with shock as she found herself face-to-face with her ex-best friend's father. Her mouth ran dry as she gazed up into Tobias sinister glowering visage. She was somewhat reminded of the villain in Pinnochio, the one who led the wooden boy to almost become a donkey, the seemingly never-ending fag put Lily to the mind of a human volcano. From what Severus said he could erupt against him for no reason whatsoever.

“My haven't ye grown lass?” the smirk did not reach his cold, glittering eyes, dangerous as black ice. The same eyes that her friend had. The same eyes set in another face that used to glitter with enthusiasm every time he worked out an easier route to a potion or thought of a new spell that would be useful to defend himself with, a friend she achingly yearned to have back in her life. Her heart had shattered that day. “I can understand why my runt would tek an interest in thee, lass!”

Lily tried to yank her wrist out of her tormentor's strong grip. Twisting, turning and pulling in an effort to get out free of the odious man. The friction caused her to wince in pain. She remembered playing Chinese Burn with Severus once just to see if it really did hurt. Now, fighting for freedom, she understood _exactly_ how much it could be used to gain information out of someone. The flesh literally did burn with friction from other peoples flesh holding tight to it. 

“Severus is not a runt!” she growled at the man before her.

“A nice bit of spirit,” Tobias yanked her closer to him. Lily tried not to retch at the stench of cheap cigarettes on his breath. Wishing she could cover her nose against the even cheaper cologne that he seemed to bathe in. Not helped when mingled with the sweat of the heat of the hottest part of the day. It was times like this that Lily wished that they had their Apparition tests. “Fire coloured hair,” he took a chunk in one of his paws and sniffed it in closing his eyes. “I always did prefer redheads. God knows why I ever slept wi' Eileen at all. Not much of a woman at all. Nowt enough to satisfy me, at any rate. You on t'other hand...”

Disgusting nicotine-stained fingers tilted her chin up. Without taking his eyes off her, he spat the fag down on the floor, ground the butt to the dust with his boot before pulling her in for a slobbery kiss. Lily whimpered with fear as his lips sloppily kissed hers. As if he was trying to drink her rather than kiss her. She may have been a Gryffindor, she sighed, but that did not help when she was at home,16 years old, the youngest in the family and the only one who could do magic. It was times like this she wished Mary McDonald or Marlene McKinnon could have come home with her like she asked. Marlene was still broken hearted over Sirius Black, a Wizard with all his brains in his pre-attached wand, whilst Mary McDonald was simpering after Lupin. A lost cause, Lily knew. Remus seemed to be too shy of girls making eyes at him. Even the fussy Narcissa Black – Sirius cousin – always patted down the front of her robes, made sure her hair was in place, and a simpering smile to get the timid Gryffindor to look her way.

It also did not help that she had broken ties with Severus. If she had not they would be up in her room discussing 6th-year curriculum and devising easier ways on potential Potions they'd be learning. So, she was on her own, behind a bush – on a rarely used pathway leading to the right side of the canal from the wrong side. If only she thought to ask her dad to drive her home! 

“No, please, no!” she begged as his hands roughly yanked down her loose tunic so harshly that the front half was ripped down, revealing creamy white breasts covered in a lace green bra. A sinister gleam in his eyes as he licked his cruel lips. In his head, he calculated that Lily was a 36C. “Please no, please no!” 

“Oh lass, you will like this, I promise ye,” he growled as he tore the material covering her breasts scratching her breasts causing her to squeal in agony. Channelling her inner-Gryffindor, Lily cautiously tried to step back in preparation to turn heel and run. She would not care if people saw her in this state if only she could get free. Violently, he yanked her back then attacked her breasts. Sloppily, Snape Sr slurped all over her pale, pert breasts. Lily was not a virgin, she had lost that with Severus on her 16th birthday. It was a beautiful moment, the moment she used to release her Patronus. “Just as I thought, tasty,” he smirked as his fingers went to her skirt. The movement of her tormentors' fingers distracted her from where his mouth was. Just as she felt her knickers torn away from her, he bit into her neck. “You would know a proper man, soon lass!” he grinned again as he scraped his ragged nails down her legs causing her flesh to tear and bleed. She gasped, tears forming in her eyes due to the agony. “Told ya, you'd like it, lass.” 

Closing her eyes muttering under her breath over what spells she wished she could use right now. Without her greatest weapon at her disposal, Lily wished that instead, she could scream for help. A useless endeavour anyway because everyone was more than a little afraid of Tobias Snape. Only her father could stand up to him, and Severus, she gulped. If I get out of this alive, she thought, I will go to Sev and hug him. 

Suddenly, she had a new respect for Eileen and, especially, Severus. He would have to have the strength of ten to put up with this creep. The patience of several saints when you factor in the Marauders. No wonder he was seduced so heavily towards the Dark Arts. If Lily had not the wonderful middle-class home she had; maybe she, too, would feel a little dark at times. To grab what little handout she could the way Severus did with his dorm mates. Then she heard the tell-tale clunk of a belt being loosened, the whisper of a zip and the soft flumping sound as both belt and trousers had landed on the floor.

“L-look,” Lily tried to beg. Lips trembling due to the now abject horror of what was about to happen to her sank in, made her stutter, which was something a normally confident Lily Evans never did. Charily keeping her wide fearful gaze locked on his now lust tinted eyes. “I-I will j-just walk away and...”

“Now lass, look how excited yeh have me?”

Despite herself, her morbid curiosity took over, as she peered down and found his erection definitely standing to attention. She felt like saying that Severus was bigger than his; she was without a wand, without power, on her own, and defenceless. What chance did she have against this Muggle? The Muggle backhanded her on the jaw and roughly shoved her to the litter-strewn ground. Bits of glass pierced her back and legs. A nettle patch exacerbated the bleeding wounds, viciously stinging her arms. Lily moaned and tried to turn around and scrabble free despite the agony of being covered head to toe in the pustules caused by the horrible weed. Not that her attacker cared.

Without missing a beat Tobias Snape used his feet to roughly spread her legs as he lowered down his own body. Now that he was on top of her. Alcohol, fag ash, and something equally foul breathed down on her as he straddled her and trapped her head with his hands. His excited dick near her almost pure entrance caused tears to streak down her face as he lifted her hips and lowered himself down and began to thrust into her.

A shadow fell over them. A familiar, much welcomed, voice made Lily's heart now beat with the hope mirrored in her blurry eyes. The boy's barely suppressed rage showed in his quivering hand and firm set mouth as he observed his father in the midst of this disgusting act. That it was Lily further enraged him

“I'd suggest you let her go, da!”

Lily closed her eyes, utterly relieved that Sev had found them. That he still saved her despite how they left things over two months ago. Trembling, bleeding, in agony, flesh swollen with bruises. Lily still felt like a million Galleons at the sound of Severus' voice.

“Yer don' 'ave the stomach to give this lass the seeing to she deserves,” Tobias taunted his son. “It may actually be educatin' ter you to watch and learn how you deal with fledgeling tarts. Fer tha' is all this 'un is gonna be, a slag at t' top of t' heap, but still a slag!”

As it turns out that was the wrong thing for the older man to say. If this was any other girl Severus would have been able to tell the police, but this was Lily. His inner Lion roared with distress at how he saw his Lily physically scarred, the snow-white skin blemished by his father made the young man angry enough. Severus aimed a kick into his father's ribs, causing Tobias face to puff out as he rolled over. Before the gorilla could recover Severus kicked the same spot again. It was then that Severus saw to the state of his friend. Carefully, he helped her up, trying to be as gentle as he possibly could. Her modesty could not be called into question. Immediately Severus took his jacket off and covered her with it. If Thread Needle Street was not as far as it was, Severus would have carried her bridal style back home.

Just as Tobias was about to grab the hem of the coat to bring Lily back to him, Severus kicked the man's arm off. Then, to truly incapacitate, Severus stomped and ground on the evil man's tackle. Lily winced as the fabric rubbed against the raised flesh caused by the jagged cuts to her flesh and the pustules from the stinging nettles. Lily let out a choked sob which stopped Severus from truly seeing red. This was the first time he had the strength to win over his abusive father. It was all down to Lily. The need to get her home overcame his need to exact vengeance on his father. 

“I'll take you home, Lily,” Severus said. 

“S-Sev...” she started but Severus shushed her as they made their way back to the canal path. 

Holding her as close to him as possible, wishing they were in robes so he could protect her from the curious stares of relative strangers. Soon, they found themselves at the end of Thread Needle Street. Her father had rushed out the door.

“Mr Evans!” Severus shouted.

Henry pirouetted wildly about, exhaling a visible sigh of relief. When he had returned home before Lily, he was worried. She had left a good few minutes before him. It would not take his daughter that long to get home from Spinners Yarn. His careless attitude was nowhere to haunt him. He should have driven her home. The sight of his injured, distressed daughter compounded his guilt at wanting that last pint other than just coming home to meet the man who had captured his other daughter's heart.

This was why he was frantic and messing up his strawberry blond hair, eyes widened with shock as tears formed in his throat at the dirt, disarray, painted on his daughter. He took a look at her being supported by her best friend the son of the man he detested the most. Henry looked at Severus and noticed how careful he was with Lily. This, he decided, is the wizard our Lily will be married to if I have any say in it

“Lil',” he gasped as he took in her dishevelled state. Though that did not prevent him from holding her close to his body, she sucked her breath over her teeth to convey her pain. “Lil,” he stroked down her twig and mud encrusted hair. His mouth hung in disbelief as he took in the bruises, pustules and blood along with the wild look in her eyes. Henry had seen that look all too often on Eileen's face whenever she had to bring her husband lunch. “I were worried about ye, lass.” For good reasons it seems, he grimaced as he berated himself once again. “God Lil' wha' 'appened to thee?” 

Severus felt suddenly awkward and was about to walk off before Henry grabbed the youth by the collar of his frayed dull black tee shirt. “I didn't... I... it was not...” 

“Da, he did...”

“I know he didn't Lil,” Henry said warmly, “I was only mekkin' sure that he comes to tell us wha' 'appened t' thee.”

Lily smiled reassuringly at Severus who was shifting his eyes along the road, much too nice for the likes of him; he was certain all the neighbours were peering out behind their lacy curtains tutting at the ruffian who dared destroy their beautiful middle-class setting.

“I don't think I fit...”

“Hey,” Henry said, “no more of tha' – we both may come from different sides of t' canal, lad, but we're not so far up our backsides that we can't offer ye a place in our home.”

One look at Lily was all it took for Severus to follow the friendly father of his ex-best friend. Severus was under no illusions – he was aware that this meant nothing in the grandest scheme of things – she may still hate him when she recovered. Hell, he looked down on the perfectly straight and clean pavement, he was sure that she would be civil at best and thankful at worst. That was the reason why he was so shocked at the feel of her shaking little fingers wrapped around his sturdy hand. Nervously, he looked up and saw her eyes gaze warmly upon him.

Seconds later they reached number 14, the lovely green door, of Lily's home. Fern Evans stood there, arms folded across her chest as she looked at her husband with puzzlement in her eyes, mouth set grimly and a lecture on her lips. Silenced into more confusion by how her little Lil' had come home looking as if... Only now could Fern contemplate the situation, mouth now hung open as her eyes were on stalks, stunned at the sight of her youngest with head-to-toe injuries. Tuney too looked shocked at her sister's appearance but put it down to some freak thing she did with _Him_. Then she swivelled her eyes at Severus.

“What the he... IS he doing here?” she screeched.

“I saw him supportin' yer sister along the street,” Henry cut in and fixed his eyes on his older daughter.

“What happened Lily?” Fern asked immediately. Not wasting any time to fuss over her distraught daughter. Lily was still shaking, out of fear or shock, neither knew. “Oh my poor baby!” she hugged Lily close to her bosom before glancing at Severus. Before he could object Fern dragged him into the hug.

Once Henry told his wife to release their guest, Severus shuffled shyly on his feet as he was now sole focus. “Me da did,” Severus said quietly but that did not prevent everyone from hearing.

It was then that a walrus walked out. A big moustached, blond man with no grace, poise or elegance whatsoever. Severus took an instant dislike to this Muggle as he perused the state of Lily and huffed. The younger boy wanted to sneer about the loss of the carpenter, knowing only Lily and Henry would get the jibe.

“This your sister, Pet?” the walrus boomed in a southern accent. Home counties at best, Severus deduced, Surrey at worst. “I see she is as filthy as you...” before Vernon could finish, Severus stormed up to the fat man with his wand pointed at the flabby throat and dug it into the bulge causing Petunia to shriek.

“Let me finish, fatso,” Severus sneered. “Before you pass judgement on a Lady you have never met before, I suggest you keep your lubber lips shut, understood?”

Even though the threat was aimed at Vernon, everyone fell quiet, except for the muffled sobs Lily was expressing against her mother's comforting bosom. Henry pulled Severus away by the boy's hand. Secretly amused by how afraid the man was scared of what could be misconstrued as a twig. This was the man Petunia wanted to protect her through hard times, sickness, in poverty till death parted them? Not if he had anything to say about it! Petunia's last name was not going to be Dursley in his or Fern's lifetime. 

“Lounge, now,” Henry said. “This discussion is inappropriate to the hallway, Petunia,” he pointed at Vernon, “If you want to be a part of this family, you will sit in too and not interrupt when Severus is talking. He has precedence over being known to this family longer. Got it?”

The horsey looking blonde petulantly walked in the lounge. She was followed by the loping blond walrus an expression of disgust clearly evident on his fat face. Vernon immediately took the entire two-seater for himself and Petunia primly perched on the arm where the meaty hand was slapped on the girl's knee. Severus may have loathed Petunia, but he was sure as Salazar liked snakes that she could do so much better for herself. It was when Henry sat in a large brown leather chair that Severus was aware there was only one spot for him to rest. The third seat on the matching three- seater that was occupied by Fern and Lily. Her mother had not let Lily go and Lily was still subdued and quiet. Severus was about to walk the other end of the lounge to sit on a stool. Unexpectedly Lily shot out her hand and pleaded with her eyes for him to sit the other side of her. Never one who could say no to Lily, Severus sat down the other side and kept hold of her hand.

“What happened, Severus?” Fern asked as she rested her chin on the top of Lily's head. 

Shifting uncomfortably, Severus cleared his throat, sighing heavily, he took in everyone in the room. How could he start this story without bringing up the horrible name he called his friend before they were due to come home? It was awful, the ride home. Yet, he sighed, there was no hope for it. 

“I was walking along the canal,” he began. “I was about to hide when I saw Lily,” he glanced awkwardly down at his black scuffed shoes. Incongruous against the light beige carpet, like him everywhere. “I am not sure what she told you, but we ended last year at school on a hostile note. I-I said something I s...shouldn't in the heat of a moment,” he hid his face with his long hair. 

Avoiding what he was certain was poisonously judging glances sent his way by her family. Thus he did not see that Fern was looking upon him with pity and desire to mother him. Or Henry looking at him as if he wanted to murder the boy's father for allowing his son to go around looking like he had come out of a rubbish tip.

“Anyway,” he sighed again. “I saw Lily approaching and was about to take another route home for I-I,” he gulped but Lily squeezed his hand to urge him on. Someone had to tell the story and she was too scared to reveal how stupid she'd been. “When I spotted my father following her and saw her being pulled behind some bushes I realised, realised that, I could not let anything my father had in mind happen to her,” his eyes were welling with tears, wiping them away with a gruff swipe, he swallowed down more insecurity. “I am well aware of my father's reputation, and Lily,” he sighed, “Lily is always too sweet, kind, gentle – no one deserves that gorilla of a father, but your Lil' especially don't,” he looked up with haunted fathomless eyes. Scared stiff about this next bit. “I need not go into detail at what I saw when I got there, I do not wish to...” he closed his eyes fighting off the flood of tears that threatened to fall. Lily offered more silent support to urge him to continue. “Thankfully, he was so preoccupied he did not see me. Something primal took over and I managed to fight him off and get her away. Unfortunately, her beautiful clothes were ripped to shreds, I will do my best with reparations,” he said. “No, I insist,” to defuse the unsaid protests on her father's lips.

“Now we need to heal her,” he said much more now in his comfort zone. “Find some savlon and cotton wool to keep away infection and clean up the blood. For the stings, I will find some doc leaf to cure her stings on the body. Dress her in pure cloth after cleaning her up, the mixed cloth may cause side effects that will cause more harm than good,” that dealt with the outer trauma, Severus now had to suggest what to do for the inner scars.  “I suggest you let her have her favourite meal,” he lowered his gaze to the carpet. He really did feel like an unwanted piece of filth in the order of Evan's home. “Chocolate. Chocolate helps people like us calm down easier from trauma. In this heat, ice-cream would work.” Then Severus stood up as if prepared to leave soon.

“What about you?” Fern asked soothing Lily by stroking her hair. Blue hazel eyes gazed fondly upon the boy she wished she could have taken as her own years ago. “What will happen to you if you go back home?” 

Severus realised he still held Lily's hand in his and lazily shrugged his shoulders: “Whatever happens, will happen,” he said rather self-deprecatingly, “my main concern is that Lily is safe and sound where she should be. I shall take...”

“Not so fast, Severus Snape,” Henry growled. “No kid deserves that gorilla for a father. In fact a gorilla would know better!”

“I have nowhere else to go, Mr Evans,” Severus smiled shyly. “Besides, someone needs to be there for me ma.”

Henry paced the Axminister in the lounge furrowing his brow in deepest thought as to how to go about what was forming in his mind without hurting the weaker parties involved. He glanced at Petunia and Vernon, he knew that Vernon was in the spare room, but Severus was known to the family longer, as he said earlier, and that gave Severus and Eileen precedence. Henry knew Severus risked quite a lot to save his daughter.

One glance at Vernon told Henry all he wanted to know. He hated his older daughter's choice of boyfriend. How Petunia could like him was beyond her father's comprehension. Was not Dursley a grimy place in the south – Gloucestershire? Whatever! The sooner Petunia accepted her own gift and allowed her own beauty to shine instead of being insecure over Lily's own special powers then Henry would deny Petunia any amount of boyfriends. 

“Vernon,” he sighed. “I am sure you have gleaned enough,” the walrus man looked like he was about to explode like a Monty Python sketch.

“Daddy, you're not really...”

“Severus and Eileen's needs are greater than your boyfriends right now, Petunia!” Henry said sternly. “I worked with Tobias Snape, I know how monstrous and bullying he could be. Women in the factory were absolutely terrified of him. Some tried to feign sickness to avoid him, more than one woman quit her job to get away from his monkey paws. Now,” he turned back to look at the walrus. “I do not mind paying for a bed and breakfast nearby – I am sorry to inconvenience you,” no he wasn't but he had to say the words. Henry then turned his attention back to Severus. “I shall drive to your house and bring Eileen here – I want you away from that man as soon as possible. You can help Lily. I _know_ what was said,” he directed his stern gaze upon Severus. Not even Dumbledore could make Severus squirm as Henry Evans did when he directed his corn blue eyes to him. It was surprising how much of their world Henry Evans could comprehend. “Everything else can be settled later.”

Petunia sulked at her father. It was _always_ Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Now that she, along with that long-haired freak, had to ruin her night. This was supposed to be all about her for once. No magic. No Hogwarts. Definitely no wrong side of the tracks scum and his mother; who was probably as ugly as sin, no taste in clothes and had dirt all over her fingers. Vernon, however, remained quiet and gave into his future father-in-law. It was a free handout, he was not going to say no, and he did not want to sleep in the same house as a scruffian and his probable prostitute of a mother. So, he soon took the yellow pages in his hands and quickly found a B and B. Henry handed over a blank but signed cheque and Vernon left in his Black Austin Van Den Plas.

Severus went out of the back garden to find doc leaves for Lily's back, arms, and legs, he was certain there would be a soothing balm from school in her trunk somewhere. He grabbed a bouquet of them and walked back towards the kitchen. Fern had moved Lily to the kitchen, made her sit on the side like she would when she was six and tended to the now dried blood and mud on her legs. Lily winced every time her mother pressed the savlon soaked cotton wool to her wounds.

Once he re-entered the home, Petunia promptly huffed out, stormed upstairs, and slammed the door shut. Severus shook his head, he saw how selfish and mean Petunia was always to Lily. Yet Lily would not let any harm come to her sister. Severus never understood that, then again, he was an only child, he was not sure how _he_ would behave with a younger sibling who did not know magic. 

His mother was still young enough to find someone else and she could. Severus was sure there was potential in his mother to find someone much more appropriate.

Lily was drying her tears with the back of her hand as her mother continued to clean the grazes. “Mrs Evans,” he said shyly. “Here are the doc leaves for the stings,” Fern nodded and indicated he put them by the savlon bottle.

When the dark blonde-haired woman was happy with how her daughter's legs had been cleared up she went out of the kitchen for a moment to prepare the lounge for her daughter and Severus to sit and talk. Also, she wondered about getting in chips.

He was more awkward now he was alone with Lily, his eyes scurrying about as if looking for exits: “I will not be here lo...”

Before he could finish his sentence Lily grabbed him by the front of his tee shirt and pulled him close to her. Soft lips pressed to his mouth, remembering how they kissed at the start of the year, needing that comfort from the one boy she trusted now more than anyone. Severus sighed into the kiss. They broke apart when Fern walked into the room.

“I don't ever want to lose you again!” Lily exclaimed passionately. “It's been hell, Sev!”

“Potter and Black not stimulating company?” Severus sneered. 

Lily allowed a tiny smile and looked down in her lap: “I am sorry I did not forgive you earlier,” she murmured. “But you do have to choose, Sev. Is it me now or Mulciber, Avery, and Malfoy?” 

Severus closed his eyes, it was hell for him too, and she clearly desired him. His guiding light had flared back to life: “I do, Lil',” he sighed. “I choose thee, lass.” 

Smiling, Lily hugged Severus: “I understand it's going to be difficult,” she sighed, “after all, you share a room with those prats.” 

Severus chuckled against her body: “Come on, we best get these stings seen to – then we can decide on what we can do about my future predicament – I also think it would be wise to inform your Head of House about the situation,”  Severus said as he took her hand. They walked to the living room, where Severus handed the leaves to Fern, “I need to write a letter to Minerva McGonagall – she will need to know what has happened today. Is Copernicus here?” 

Fern nodded, and Severus abruptly left the room. “He is certainly an odd young man,” she sighed, “but I shall be forever grateful to him for rescuing you, my darling.” 

Lily laid on her front, so her mother could tend to her back wincing a little again as the doc leaves did, indeed, cool down the raging stings. Tutting a little Fern pulled aside her daughter's lovely hair and hummed a little song as she worked the doc leaves on the welts. 15 minutes later Severus was back in the room holding a silver tub with filigree designs, and an amethyst top. It was what Severus bought Lily for her birthday – the item that earned him his own amazing gift in return.

“This is a soothing balm, Mrs Evans,” Severus said still keeping his formality.  “Once the doc leaves have been used, liberally spread this over the injured areas. Do not allow her to wear anything other than linen.” The woman nodded as she took the exquisite pot from Severus' hands and urged him to stay: “I shall not, Mrs Evans, it would be unseemly for me to remain in a room with two Ladies without another male present.” 

Snorting a little Lily looked up, her green eyes twinkling with mirth, as she took in the stiff form of her friend. He really did mean what he said. He would not spend time with them until Henry or his mother returned. Lily shook her head. Once her mother started painting cream on her skin Lily winced again. 

“Definitely something off about him. Has he stepped out of a Dickens novel or something?” Fern inquired. “I was in the room alone with my mother with Henry there, nothing was said of it.”

Rolling her eyes Lily turned to her mother and sighed: “Severus does not wish to bring your reputation to question that is all. He is painfully aware that he feels unwanted in Thread Needle Street. He wishes that there should be nothing to reproach you with amongst the gossiping shrews over the fences.”

“Oh, Lily!” Fern gently scolded but smirked at her daughter's assessment of their neighbours.

There was a commotion upstairs with Petunia shrieking something. Deciding it was safe to leave Lily lying on the sofa, Fern ran upstairs and took in the situation. Severus was looking through her daughter's wardrobe. 

“I TOLD YOU MUM, HE'S AS BAD AS HIS FATHER, HE'S BACKSTREET TRASH!” 

“A lady does not yell,” Fern scolded. “Do you think Vernon wants to be married to a fishwife?” 

“He _has_ to be a pervert or something?”

“Let him explain himself,” the mother calmly stated. Surprised that Severus seemed to be unable to hear them. “Severus,” Fern cooed.

“Mrs Evans, Miss Evans,” Severus bowed again. “I was only going through her overgarments. She needs to be clothed in linen, I was seeing if Lily possesses such garments.”

“I am not sure if Lily does, but I do,” said Fern. “What of cotton?”

“As long as the fabrics are pure,” Severus said. “She would need just pure cloth near her skin for the next few days. I do not wish to see a bad reaction set in.”

“Oh like you know!” Petunia snapped.

Finally, Severus tether broke in two with a sharp yank: “Your sister was almost raped, yes Petunia, R.A.P.E.D. Raped! By my father! She had her clothes ripped, was pushed back onto a huge bed of nettles. If you can just close your mouth and open your heart for five bloody minutes you would be helping me find something. Instead of uselessly gawping at me resembling a horse who has just been fed a lemon up its backside. Screeching like a Banshee, (yes, they do exist, and you do sound _uncannily_ like one), and think about Lily for once. She would move hell to Antarctica for you so stop acting like your life is so damned terrible and do something nice for a change. It is not like it will hurt you to go downstairs and offer her some sisterly comfort.”

Petunia fumed at Snape's speech – she turned her head to her mother – hoping that there would be defence there, however, Fern Evans turned to her eldest and firmly agreed with everything the scruffian said. Instead of listening to him she just stamped her foot again, swirled around, and stormed back to her room. 

“What is wrong with Tuney now?” Lily had asked when her mother returned with a pair of cotton pyjamas.

“Severus said what he thought, she did not like it, and before you tell him off, I was only thinking it. He was basically telling your sister to shut up and come down here to make sure you were all right,” Lily shifted on her back as her mother put the cotton trousers on her daughter's leg. Then helped her into the top. “He even called her a Banshee.” 

“Oh dear,” Lily chewed her lower lip and looked upstairs, “maybe I should...” 

“No,” Fern said, “your sister is 19 – she should have grown up and out of this by now. It was understandable when you were 11 and she was 14 and desired it, almost cute that she wanted to go to Hogwarts to protect you. Now it's beyond petty and immature. Severus was pointing it out, that was all.” 

Lily gulped a little. “I suppose,” she sighed. “I did not ask to be a Witch, ma. I wish I could understand why I have it and she did not. For instance, there are a pair of siblings in Ravenclaw, Muggleborn, like me, and they are a few years apart. I wish I could find the answers.”

“Maybe that could be your goal when you leave Hogwarts,” Fern smiled. “I am sure Severus would be more than happy to help you.”

Lily ignored the obvious smirk in her mother’s suggestion. “What do you think is taking dad for so long?”

**Snape Residence**  

Henry Evans arrived at 33 Spinner's End with slight trepidation. The door was already opened; there were mess and disarray everywhere, he covered his nose with a hanky that he kept in his pockets as the scent of gas seeped its tangy stench throughout the house.

Quickly he rushed to the woman lying in the oven and turned everything off – there was a slight moan from the frail Eileen Snape – Henry cursed. Everything else could wait, he had to get her into the fresh air, put her in the recovery position and get to the nearest public phone box to ring 999. He took her out of the front and laid her on the tiny concrete patch that divided the house from the pavement. A neighbour opened the door and ran up to the prone woman. 

“I called 999,” the woman said. Henry glanced up and smiled. “Where's the kid?”

“The kid is safe at my home, Mrs Vaughan.”

“Allus knew that Tobias Snape was a bad'un. Whatever she saw in him I can't imagine,”  Henry nodded in full agreement. His concern was on the little woman lying helplessly on the concrete ground. “I will look after her, you go home to yours, Henry Evans.”

“No,” Henry said. “His son saved my girl, so now I owe it to the boy to help his mother. I will telephone them from the hospital.”

Within the hour Eileen was still unconscious but on her way to the hospital, Henry sighed with relief when she was rushed to theatre. Whilst he was pacing he rubbed the back of his head and felt angry – angrier than when he was fighting the Nazi's. He was certain that some decent German died at Tobias Snape's hand. Henry had to guard some temporary POWS at one time, with his little knowledge of German, he managed to banter with them sometimes. The older ones showed him pictures of their families. It was a strange camaraderie that can only exist between prisoner and guard. Mutual respect for the enemy and a realisation that some circumstances were beyond individual control. Tobias Snape would have just shot them for being German.

Slowly, he made it to the row of call boxes and put in the money needed for a call. The phone connected. The heavenly tones of his wife answered the phone. He told her what had happened in Spinners End. That he would stay in the hospital until he knew Eileen was out of danger. Henry would have to get a taxi home. His wife supported him in his decision. Offering her own hope that Eileen would pull through.

**The Evan's Home**

Severus dropped the pile of parchment he was constructing a letter on and looked up, hating the hushed voices of his friend's mother, in his experience adults spoke like that when there was nothing good happening. Lily, now modest, quietly sat by his side and held onto him. In fact, she did not like it when he had to go to the lavatory. Severus always assured her he would return shortly.

When Fern had put the handle back in the rest she turned around and eyed Severus with pity. Dread filled his stomach and he wanted to be sick. He kept his gaze steady however as Fern walked up to him.

“Henry,” she hesitated. “Henry, went to fetch your mother only she was found – her head in the oven – she is in the hospital now,” she gently reassured the suddenly vulnerable young man. “Mrs Vaughan suggests it was not done of her own will. Henry is staying at the hospital until she pulls through, and she will. Severus,” Fern cupped his cheek which she was stunned to find wet with tears. Shocked; Severus nodded silently. “She will be more than okay, Severus.”

Gulping, Severus turned his face away from Fern and just rested it on Lily's shoulder still quietly letting out his tears. Lily hugged him to her and Fern watched, eyes moistening with tears, as the two youths emotionally supported each other. Because they were so lost in each other Fern left them to it. Severus and Lily had a strange bond that was inexplicable yet charming at the same time. She was awfully pleased that they had made up, though she wished circumstances were different. No matter, she decided firmly, the point is, they were friends again.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Hermione shook her head and glanced around and over her shoulder. She was back at Hogwarts, awesome, she grinned. Yet that meant that Harry was fighting for his life back at the ministry. No, hang on, she furrowed her brow. That's not right. Shaking her head as she wondered where the name Prince came from.

The last thing she recalled with perfect clarity was the wonderful time-turners smashing to smithereens through a high-speed duelling chase through the Department of Mysteries.

Time-Turners! That is it. She must have gone back in time to _before_ they went to the Ministry. So all she had to do was wait for Ginny, Neville and Luna to run across the grassy way to the forest. Then she could slip in quite easily. Quickly forming the decision to trust Professor Snape... no, Prince... Professor Prince... Why _that_ surname again? Shaking her head to jiggle her thoughts back to the matter at hand, Hermione decided to tell the only Professor she knew who was part of the Order that Harry had rushed into a trap set by You-Know-Who and...

Rowena's cat, she groaned, she must have hit her head somewhere along the journey. Why was her mind stubbornly informing her that her best friend was Harry Prince? She did not know anyone called Harry Prince. As she was about to open the gates a cough sounded behind her.

Hermione turned around and promptly fainted!


End file.
